


No te muevas

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 2x23, AU, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari no mató a Kate, fue todo un truco que Tony casi echa a perder moviéndose antes de tiempo</p>
            </blockquote>





	No te muevas

—Llegas tarde.  
—Había tráfico.

Ari sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y le ofreció una de las tazas de té que acababa de servir. Las acompañaba una bandejita de baklavas, sabía cuánto le gustaban aunque después se quejase de lo mucho que engordaban. Pero un día era un día.

—¿Todo bien?—se interesó Kate. Ari asintió.  
—Estupendamente.  
—¿Se lo han tragado?  
—Se lo habrían tragado mejor si DiNozzo no se hubiera apartado antes de tiempo. Es un actor pésimo, se notaba que estaba esperando el disparo.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco. Como Ari había previsto, agarró uno de los pastelillos y le dio un bocadito. El “mmmmm” no se hizo esperar. Una suerte haber podido pasarse por una confitería antes de la reunión.

—¿Seguro? No creo que haya sido tan evidente, ni siquiera yo lo he notado.  
—Tú estabas muy ocupada muriéndote. Te aseguro que ha reaccionado demasiado temprano, pero es igual. Parece que ha colado.  
—Y ahora, ¿qué?—preguntó Kate tras un sorbo de té.

Ari se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Era divertido verla tan hosca como de costumbre. Parecía negarse a aceptar que estaba viva de milagro y solo por su buena voluntad. Pegarle un tiro habría supuesto muchos menos quebraderos de cabeza, nunca mejor dicho.

—Ahora tenéis que cumplir vuestra parte del trato. Deberás seguir muerta unos días, hasta que todo esto termine.  
—¿Qué hay de ti?

Kate temía por él, enternecedor. Parecía que al fin su disfraz de dama implacable comenzaba a agrietarse. Tal vez cuando todo hubiera acabado vería con más cariño a los suyos. Puede que incluso le diera por visitar Israel con un buen guía local dispuesto a enseñarle todo… en más de un sentido.

—No te preocupes por mí, tengo las espaldas cubiertas ahora que te he matado. Además—continuó cuando Kate iba a interrumpirle—, pronto vendrán refuerzos. Hay una oficial del Mossad de camino.  
—¿Es buena?

Ari rió y asintió con vehemencia. Si ella supiera, su expresión no sería de sorpresa, sino de alivio.

—La mejor, mejorando lo presente.  
—¿Por qué viene?  
—Ya te lo he dicho: refuerzos. En cuanto aterrice, nos pondremos en contacto y ultimaremos los detalles del plan.

Esa era la versión bonita y maquillada de la historia, la que podía contarle a Kate. Era mejor que no supiera que habían enviado a Ziva porque desconfiaban de él. Su padre no sabía que estaba al tanto, pero a Ari no se le escapaba que se había presentado voluntaria para salvarle el pellejo. Era su único apoyo en casa, más valía que todo saliese bien. No podía perderla. No podía defraudar a su hermana pequeña.

—Entonces, ya tienes todo lo que necesitas.  
—Lo que necesito, no lo que deseo—ronroneó solo por el placer de verla fruncir el ceño y retirarse con un asco tan falso como su sangre esparcida sobre el cemento de la azotea.  
—¿De verdad se fían de ti?  
—Te lo aseguro. Matar a una agente federal da muchos puntos, estaban brindando en mi honor cuando me he escabullido.

Kate frunció el ceño como si algo no le cuadrase.

—¿Brindando? Los musulmanes no beben.  
—Si Dios te va a perdonar todos los pecados porque irás al cielo por hacer la _yihad_ , esas prohibiciones sobran. Empezaban a pensar que era un topo o el tipo más gafe del mundo, ver cómo te desplomabas les ha hecho cambiar de idea por completo. ¿Más té?

Reticente como si esperase que le fuera a decir “ah, por cierto, tiene curare”, Kate acercó la taza y se hizo con otro pastel. Ari los había comido mejores, pero Kate no notaría la diferencia al menos hasta que él le diese a probar la variante artesana que preparaban en su tierra.

—Entonces, ¿seguiremos en contacto?  
—Tú no deberías por ahora, tienes que esconderte o la próxima bala será de verdad y habrá otra para mí. Pero, sí, seguiremos en contacto.

Una vibración tintineante en su bolsillo impidió que sugiriese modos de mantener a Kate informada antes y después del asunto que había vuelto a unirles. Ziva acababa de llegar y le pedía que telefonease.

—Bien, Kate, lamento ser descortés, pero tengo que hacer unas llamadas y ponerme en marcha de nuevo.  
—De acuerdo—replicó, apagada—. Pediré que vengan a buscarme.  
—De ninguna manera. Tengo un casco para ti.


End file.
